AhChoo!
by Darkness Dawn
Summary: It’s springtime! And the moon dorm is awoken by Seiren’s return from a mission… by a loud sneeze! As it turns out, Vampires have allergies too. Short crack fic.


_**Ah-choo**_

**Darkness Dawn**

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Vampire Knight._

_**Summary:**__ It's springtime! And the moon dorm is awoken by Seiren's return from a mission… by a loud sneeze! As it turns out, Vampires have allergies too. Short crack fic._

_**A/N:**__ I decided that as Seiren doesn't have a past or personality let's give her one. Vampires can't get sick, but who says they can't have allergies? (don't panic this won't be anything like my last crack fic… I hope)_

* * *

"**AH-CHOO!!!"**

Hanabusa Aidou fell out of bed with a loud thump.

"What the hell was _that_!?" he shouted, temporarily forgetting his dislike of the day time. His cousin and roommate Akatsuki Kain opened his mouth to answer, but was cut of by another loud sneeze that shook the Moon Dorm right to it's foundations.

"It's the end of the world! Run for your lives!!!" shouted the ever so familiar voice of Takuma Ichijou, as he dashed up and down the hallway, most likely just for the fun of it rather than out of fear that the world was ending. Aidou rubbed his forehead angrily, his wavy blonde locks were a tousled mess.

"How does he have so much energy in the day time…!?" he grumbled, getting up without bothering to change out of their night wear, (or day wear as it would be to nocturnal creatures) the cousins made their way down stairs towards the source of the disturbance. As they made their way down the stairs they noticed that the rest of the Night Class had also come to see what the disturbance was, and all of them were in pyjamas or night gowns, with the exception of the vice president who was always awake reading manga and running the affairs of the Moon Dorm while Kaname did paperwork.

Kaname himself was making his way down the stairs, also dressed in night/day wear, as Ichijou had demanded that he take the weekend off after finding him passed out at his desk in front of a pile of council papers and forms. Even the usually calm pureblood was having problems keeping his eyes open, and the black bags underneath his half-closed mahogany eyes stood out brilliantly against his pale skin.

The disturbance turned out to be Seiren, Kaname's body guard who had been sent out on a mission. The blue haired girl was barely holding back violent sneezes, her eyes were bloodshot, puffy and full of tears, she was wiping her red nose a lot.

"Hey! It's Rudolf the red nose reindeer!" cried Ichijou cheerfully "…but it's spring and nowhere near Christmas…" Seiren shot him a glare.

"K-Kaname-s-sama…" she stuttered, her voice muffled as if she had a blocked nose. "I'm s-sorry, I couldn't f-follow the target h-he…" she swallowed as she held back a sneeze. "He got away"

"**AH-CHOOO!!!!"**

Several paintings fell of the wall and dust fell from the ceiling, the sofa moved another few feet. Then the doors flew open, and in came two _very_ angry prefects.

"What is going on!?" screeched Yuuki, her hair was a mess, she sported two dark bags under brown eyes that flashed dangerously, promising a horrible death for whoever had disturbed her beauty sleep. She was _tired_ for heavens sake! Was it too much to ask for _one hour_ of sleep on the one day she was actually allowed to sleep!?

The whole Moon Dorm jumped at seeing the normally friendly Yuuki looking so evil, Zero's dark aura was not helping either. In fact the silver haired prefect was looking in even worse condition than Yuuki, for reasons unknown to all but a few. (three guesses who?:D) And would look a lot more intimidating if he wasn't falling asleep in the doorway.

"I think Seiren has hay fever" replied Kaname, for the first time in his life afraid of the normally chipper little girl.

"Yes Kaname-sama…

"**AH-CHOOOO!!!!!"**

Kaname sighed, and his aura turned deadly, making Seiren suddenly worried. But she would accept the penalty for her failure.

"Seiren, as punishment for failing your mission and waking the whole school up, I sentence you to…

"Take a holiday until spring is over!"

"**NOOOOOO!!! KANAME-SAMAAAA!!!"**

"**AH-CHOOOOO!!!!!!"**


End file.
